Complications
by Phantom1609
Summary: A young human mercenary is caught up in galactic proportion events when he attempts a simple job. Jack Ripley will soon learn that anything and everything has complications.


_Complications _

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property known as Mass Effect. I simply own this piece of fan-made content.

**Foreword**

Hello, readers. This is a story I like to call Complications. It mainly contains original characters, but Garrus Vakarian is involved in later chapters. This story is the first part of a trilogy which takes place after the defeat of Sovereign. It may become an Alternate Universe story at some point. Well, I hope you enjoy this story.

Read and Review!!

**CHAPTER ONE**  
_Horror in the Snow _

Noveria, Pax System, Horse Head Nebula

Year: 2184 CE

Michael Corman gazed through the large oval window, the blizzard outside clouding his vision. He sighed and looked around the small room. In one corner was a small computer console and microphone, neatly sitting on a desk. The room was at the top of a tower, used for observing incoming vehicles and hostile forces. It was important, because it made sure that a warning was sent out to the researchers that worked in the nearby research facility.

The facility was used for researching a animal species known as varren. Michael didn't know much about varren itself, except that they were dangerous. The facility consisted of the main compound, which contained a security room, and a locker room on the lower level, for the security guards that protected the facility. The upper floor consisted of a few labs, and sleeping quarters for the researchers. There was also a underground storage garage, where vehicles can drop off their packages, which usually contained varren or researching technology. The only other two parts of the facility, was the gatehouse, and the observation tower.

Michael had only came here to earn a few credits, so he could settle down with a family. It didn't pay a whole lot, but the salary was decent. He had only been here for two years, and he had saved up a good amount of credits.

He was assigned to this facility as a security guard, but when he arrived the base already had enough guards, so his duty changed from security guard to a sentry. As a sentry, his main job was to inform the research director and security guards of hostile forces, and to allow transport vehicles to pass through the gatehouse. The tower had a built in scanning system that registered the transports, and made sure they had proper clearance.

Michael was a tall broad shouldered man, with deep purple eyes, and short black hair. He was wearing a bulky set of armor, which had mediocre kinetic barriers. On his hip, in a metallic holster, was a long black shotgun. He turned back towards the large oval window, trying to see something through the heavy wind and snow.

He heard the door behind him slide open, and in came the only other sentry at this facility, a young salarian. He was green skinned and like all salarians was thin, with a tall and thin head. The horn like appendages that adorned every salarian was also present on his head. His eyes were smaller than most salarians, but he still maintained large oval eyes. He wore light weight red armor and holstered at his hip, was a small green pistol.

His name was Aruka Marsh, and he had been on this planet a lot longer than Michael had. Most salarians have a complex naming method, but this salarian preferred a more simple naming method, which caused him to become an outcast in salarian society. The salarian stepped up over to the window and squinted.

"How the hell do they expect us to see in this mess?" the slim alien inquired irritably. He squinted even further, and then just shook his head.

"That's what I was saying. Redcroft told me to go up here this morning, and I told him there was no point. I told him we weren't going to be able to see anything! Oh, but he started lecturing me on "precautions". Plus, they weren't expecting any packages today anyways. He still said we needed to keep watch for hostile forces. Man, he is so formal..." Michael replied.

Mickey Redcroft was the security chief of the facility. He was in charge of all security matters of the facility. He arrived at the facility the same time Aruka did, but he was a hard worker and he got promoted. Despite the fact that Michael wasn't too fond of him, he had to admit that Mickey was an excellent fighter. His weapon skills were excellent. They may have not seen any hostile outside forces, but there was a varren outbreak not two months after Michael arrived, and the varren had stormed the area, devouring anything in their way. Mickey had pulled out a shotgun and blasted the beasts down.

Aruka nodded and then turned his gaze to the window. His eyes lit up and he pointed at the two vehicles driving through the snow. The only reason the sentries could see the vehicles is because they were very close to the tower. Michael frowned. _The director wasn't supposed to receive any packages today,_ Michael though suspiciously.

"Aruka, we might want to inform the director of this. She did say she wasn't expecting anything today." Michael said.

Aruka nodded once again, and then turned towards the microphone. He put his hand down on a large button and pressed a small button that was labeled "Channel 8". This button linked the microphone up to Channel 8, which was the director's office.

"Director Abigail, this is Aruka Marsh. We have two transport vehicles heading this way. Should we let them go through the gatehouse? You said you weren't expecting anything to arrive today." Aruka asked.

There was a short silence and then a voice from the microphone spoke.

"Check their registration, and if they have the proper clearance, go ahead and assume it is a early arrival. If they don't have clearance....warn them before engaging." the director said formally.

"Yes Ma'am. Will do." Aruka replied. Aruka then turned towards the computer console, and started typing. He was linking up to the vehicles and scanning for registration. A few seconds later, they're information popped up on screen. Aruka then clicked another key, which would send a default notice to the vehicles.

They had green clearance, and would be allowed into the facility. The vehicles drove past the tower, and would soon come upon the gatehouse.

Aruka then turned back to the microphone and spoke into it.

" Director, they have clearance, they are making their way to the gatehouse." Aruka said.

" Okay. I will inform the gatekeeper."

That was all they heard from the director.

There were four levels of clearance in the facility. Green allowed access to the storage garage, where vehicles or crafts would drop off important items, usually shipments of varren, or research tools and technology. Blue allowed access into only the labs and research areas, as well as the scientist quarters. Yellow gave users access to all areas. Black was security clearance, which not only gave access to all areas, but permitted users to equip weapons. The only catch to the black level of security was the facility had to be in lock down or permitted by the research director for them to access the upper floors.

All security personnel had a black pass, including Aruka and Michael. Yellow was only given to the research director, and any high level visitors. Blue was standard issue for researchers. Green was the standard for transport vehicles and crafts.

Michael still had a strange feeling about the vehicles though.

_Something isn't right_, Michael thought worriedly.

Mickey Redcroft heard it loud and clear. He was patrolling the corridor that lead to the underground storage garage, when he heard a loud scream coming from the underground area. He had immediately reported it, and then took three other security officers with him to investigate.

The group of officers turned the corner, and saw the sliding door that lead to the elevator. Mickey held up his black clearance card, and the door's scanning device inspected it. The door's security panel flashed green, and the door slid open. Mickey and the rest of the guards stepped in. It began to move at a slow pace. The garage was very far below the ground after all.

Mickey looked over at the rest of his group. A young human leaned against the wall in the corner, a bored look in his eyes. He wasn't taking the job seriously, obviously. Another guard was leaning on the wall of the elevator opposite the other man. He was a turian, with a serious look in his eye. Unlike the other man, he knew this guy's name. His name was Benjora Fellowshar, and he would be a good guard, he might even become a security chief. Mickey had started to like this turian ever since he arrived here six months ago. He already had experience; he used to work as a guard in the Citadel, a giant space station. The other man had a lot of experience under his belt. Mickey respected him, he had fought in the _First Contact War_ with the turians_._ He had gray hair and was at least sixty-five, but he still had some soldier left in him

The door opened, and the guards proceeded into the garage. In front of them was a wide and long area. The transport vehicles that had arrived moments ago were going. In the center of the room, were mangled body parts of a human. It had to have been the garage attendant, who looked after the storage area. Mickey swore under his breath. The other members of the squad had horrified looks on their faces. The young human was shaking, obviously alert now.

Then from the large garage door, and the long downhill path way that led into the underground area, came a pack of wild beasts. He knew them well.

Varren.

Mickey's eyes lit up, and he lifted his large assault rifle up. He began firing shots rapidly, as they advanced towards his squad.

The varren had white lower bodies and black upper bodies, with strange looking eyes. The beats began to sprint faster and faster. A slug from his assault rifle burst through the head of one of the varren, sending its brains everywhere. Another varren stopped to devour the fallen varren. The rest, about thirty of them, kept advancing. Mickey screamed into his microphone.

" We have intercepted hostile varren, they are advancing on us!! We need backup!!"

He heard some loud chatter, and then a voice spoke.

" Hostile varren? They must have come from those transport vehicles. Stay there, we're sending backup. Try to hold them off."

Mikey nodded and then replied with a simple "Affirmative".

He began to fire more shots.

.

**

Research director Abigail Lily looked at the microphone for a few more seconds before turning away.

She was very worried, and she knew so were the researchers. _Who the hell could have business here?_, Abigail thought. She then noticed that all the researchers in the room had grim looks on their faces. She sighed and began speaking.

" It seems like someone wants to stop research here. Those vehicles must have dropped those varren off." she began."Well, those varren seemed awfully agitated. They may be contaminated with something. I want you all to run tests down in that garage. Don't warn the other guards yet, either. I don't want them going down there and trying to be a hero."

She watched as all of them continued to stare at her.

"Goddammit! Get to work!" she yelled impatiently.

She was hiding her fears. She was very worried. If the news of this attack left this facility, her secret would be exposed. The secret that Remuda Industries, the company that built and maintained the facility, had gone out of business four months ago. She had received a transmission to shut the research down. She couldn't do that. The research was important to her. The research on this facility was about one main aspect of varren. Their blood. Ten years ago, a virus began to go around.

Very few people received it, but nevertheless, it was a strange virus. It put people in a eternal sleep, not waking until their final minutes of life. Well, researchers discovered that the virus came from varren. So this facility was set up to examine the blood of varren, and discover how the virus entered the varren's blood, and caused them to spread it. So extensive research began. When Remuda went out of business, Abigail was horrified. She hid the order from the researchers and guards. She needed the research for her father. Her father had been diagnosed with the disease.

So, she began to use credits out of her own pocket to fund the project. A loud sound pushed it's way into her thoughts, and she came back to reality. A researcher's eyes were wide open. All of a sudden, from the center of the room, a holographic man appeared. He was a Virtual Intelligence, also known as VI.

"Director, contaminants detected in the facility. Do you wish to purge the area with a contained explosion?

Abigail's eyes grew big. She had to make a decision. The security guards, or her father? Four men, or one man?

She gulped and began to speak.

**

Mikey swore once again. Two of his men were down. Only Benjora remained. He shot once again, but it missed, striking a wall. Then Mikey heard a voice. He looked up at the intercom.

" VI Richard preparing operation #12. Purging in 5.

Mikey was pinned down by two varren.

The varren began to claw at his throat.

Mikey is screaming now, Benjora hastily trying to rip them off his commanding officer.

Mikey gurgles and blood shoots out of his mouth.

Mikey screams.

A huge contained explosion rocks the garage. Flames everywhere. Benjora screams. His flesh is getting ripped apart now. His eyes melt and he slumps to the floor, dropping his gun. The varren scream like a hyena, and then they too fall. Mikey never stopped screaming. Not until he died. And from the research room, a tear flowed down Abigail's cheek.

**

Aruka heard a faint rumble. He then heard screams from the microphone and the crackling of flames. It was a coincidence that Aruka had been flipping through communication channels when he briefly stopped on Mickey's. Aruka's eyes went even bigger than they already were. He turned towards Michael who had already begun to grab his shotgun out of his holster, and hustle into the elevator.

"Aruka, I told you something was going on. We ha-", he nervously squeaked. He never got to finish the sentence, though. The glass from the window had cracked, sending shards into his eyes and face. He screamed horridly and fell to the ground, blood leaking everywhere. Aruka grimaced painfully, and removed a few shards from the side of his face. He looked to where the window once was, to see the transport vehicles riding through the snow. On the top of one of them was an armored figure with a sniper rifle.

Aruka withdrew his pistol and moved in front of the window, and shot three slugs in the direction of the sniper. He didn't know what the intruders wanted, but he wasn't going to let his friend die in vain. The slugs hit their mark, sending the sniper off the vehicle and into the deep snow, his sniper rifle flying off as well. Aruka watched as the vehicles continued on. He turned around, and then the pain came.

The tower toppled over. The massive nuke from the concealed turret on top of the transport vehicle made sure of that. Aruka screamed violently.

He saw blackness.

Then, nothing.

**

Aruka's eyes opened. He was alive, somehow. He was laying on his back, on the snow. A large piece of debris covered his legs, immobilizing him. He turned his head, and saw that the observation tower was a burning mass of debris. He turned his attention back to his current dilemma. He knew his legs weren't broken, so if he could remove the piece of large metal, he could move and figure out what the hell is going on.

He grasped the metal, and pulled upwards, trying to release his legs. It barely moved. He grasped it tighter and pulled with as much force as possible. It creaked and then it raised up, and fell away from his legs. He raised himself up, almost loosing balance in the process. H felt dizzy and his vision was blurred. He stumbled around for a few seconds, before his vision returned to normal. He saw his pistol about three yards away from him.

He picked it up and examined it. Okay condition, I guess, he thought. He didn't have any idea of what was going on, he may even hate the job, but he was not a coward. He wasn't going to run, he was assigned her to protect the researchers, and that is what he was going to do. He sighed and began to trudge through the deep snow, pistol in hand.

**

Abigail sat down in her office, her eyes full of sorrow. The other researchers had stared at her horrified when she gave the order. She didn't blame them. What she done was horrible, but her father always came first. Then she heard her door slide open, and in came assistant director Adam Lively, a young human man. He was wearing large round glasses, and had a bushy mustache. His lab coat was stained with blood. He had a grim and determined look on his face.

"I let you keep your secret, Abigail. Now,though, this has gone too far. It's time you tell the researchers the truth." Adam said firmly, a look of strong determination on his face.

Abigail was incredibly surprised. Sorrow filled her eyes.

" I know what I have done..may seem unnecessary. If the varren incident had reached outside space, this facility would be discovered, Adam! I can't let my father down!!" she screeched loudly.

Adam looked down, before looking back up, speaking loudly and even more firm than before.

"Abby, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this. I will tell the researchers myself if you don't stop this nonsense!"

Abigail grew angry. A dark look crossed her face. In that moment, she only realized that Adam was a threat to her father's survival. She opened the drawer on her desk, and removed a pistol.

" Adam, I can't let _you_ do this."

A shot rang out. Adam's eyes became huge, and he looked down at his stomach. Blood poured from his stomach, sending intense pain through his body. He screamed in agony, and then fell to his knees. His mouth started to open, but nothing came out. Blood spurted from his open mouth, and he began to hold his stomach in pain.

Abigail looked stunned. She hadn't realized what she had done until now. All for her father. She had killed innocent people to get her desire. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely now. She had finally realized that what she had done was wrong. Now, it was far too late. She got up out of her chair and ran to Adam's side.

" Your going to be okay, Adam. I'm gonna get help!" she shouted sorrowfully.

The door slid open, and several researchers ran in. They stood there, mouths open, eyes wild. Adam coughed and then spoke, his breathing beginning to fail

" Is this what your father would have wanted, Abby? He wouldn't have wanted to you to kill innocent people to save him. No, he would have stood against that. He woul-would have wanted you-you-" He choked out, before his eyes closed, and he fell limp. Abigail looked up at the researchers, at Adam, and then at herself. She clenched her fists together and then turned to look up at the researchers.

"Go, leave this place. You are no longer in need."

The researchers continued staring. She screamed as loud as she could, in an insane manner.

The researchers started to back away, and then they ran, ran far. As they neared the elevator to the lower level, they heard a loud gunshot. They didn't stop, they continued into the elevator, and down onto the lower floor.

**

Aruka could see lights. The lights of the facility. He moved faster, knowing something bad could be going on._ I mean, the tower was shot down, the facility seemed to have experienced an explosion. What else is going to happen?_, Aruka thought grimly. He watched as the door slid open, and prepared for what would await him on the inside.

**

Abigail's body lay sprawled across the floor, the side of her head blown off, her brains exposed. She had shot herself, she couldn't stand the pain of knowing she killed all those people.

Blood ran down her eyes, and past her nose. It trickled over her mouth, and over the gold medallion on her neck.

**

Far away from the research facility, two vehicles drove through the snow. The krogans inside had smiles of satisfaction on their faces. They had completed their job. It was to disrupt the peace of the facility. They didn't know why they were hired to do it, but as long as they got payed, they could care less. They were typical mercenaries. They only cared for the amount of credits they received.

The mercenaries never saw it coming. Slugs ripped though the vehicles, killing the krogans inside. A vehicle materialized out of thin air. The stealth systems on the vehicle must have worked, because the krogans were unaware of the other vehicle's presence until they had been shot down.

The man inside the vehicle drove slowly through the snow, making his way to the research facility.

Jack Ripley had a medallion to recover.

**

Thanks to Pacha Mama for beta-ing the story, she did well.


End file.
